


Calm down

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [25]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch comes home after getting injured and you help him calm down in your own kind of way.</p>
<p>Kink Challenge: After an injury + Calming the others anger (with sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm down

Butch stormed inside the apartment the two of you shared with a furious look on his face. Slamming the door shut behind him you jolted out of the couch, startled by his sudden appearance.

“What happened?” you said worriedly when you stood in front of him and saw the cut on Butch’s shoulder.

“Some damn punk trying to double cross me! “ His voice was filled with an anger you never heard before. He was always so kind and warm towards you, but now…now he was a firecracker of fuming anger.

This would never happen if it wasn’t for Fish. You hated that he worked for her because it meant he would always be caught in this kind of situations where he would risk getting hurt. Or even worse…you didn’t dare think about it. What you would do if he died…

“Come let me look at that,” you said calmly and slid your hand down his arm. Butch only brushed you off and grunted.

“Hmpf! Get off!”

“Butch, please…you need to calm down…”

“Don’t tell me to calm the fuck down! You don’t know what the hell kind of shit I’ve got to put up with every fucking day! I’m sick of it!…Damn this fucking cut hurts!” Butch winched as he examined the wound with his fingers.

Surprised you stared at him, never before had he yelled at you like that! His body was shaking with anger and you decided you had to do something to calm him down. Words didn’t help but maybe something else would.

Gently you brushed your mouth over his, slid your hands around his neck and his mouth open under yours. Your tongue fluttered against his lower lip and slide into his mouth. Surprised by your action, Butch groaned into your mouth and pushed his body into yours, your hands slid up to tangle into his hair. He shifted his thigh between your legs and felt the heat of you through his pants.

Moaning into his mouth as you stroked his tongue against yours; you began sliding slowly against his thigh. You slid your hands from his neck and began undoing his shirt buttons frantically, popping one off and heard it hit the floor.

Finally you tore it open and sneaked your hands inside the shirt and stroked his warm skin. The both of you moaned as your fingers stroked his nipples then began pulling his shirt out from his pants. You tore your mouth away from his.

“Get this off,” you panted as you attempted to shove it off his shoulders. He lowered his arms and let you shove the shirt down his arms to the floor. You reached for his belt as you felt his mouth on your neck, slowly licking and sucking his way to your ear. Gasping you slid his belt open and reached for the button of his pants, slowly opening it and sliding down the zipper.

“Oh God,” you moaned as you slid your hands inside his underwear and shoved them and his pants past his hips.

“Something there you want, little girl?” he whispered into your ear as his hands went to the front of your blouse. Butch attempted to unbutton the first button, and then felt your hands on his cock, fingers wrapped around him lightly and stroking gently.

“I want you,“ you whispered, running your thumb over the head of his cock, swiping the precum off, lifted your hand up and sucked it off your thumb.

Butch growled and ripped open your blouse, sending buttons flying everywhere. Cupping your breasts in his hands, he slid down your skirt and pulled it up over your hips. Swiftly he took off your panties before he lifted you up under your arms, pinning you against the wall.

You panted, braced your hands on his broad shoulders and wrapped your legs around his hips, leaning your forehead against his. He looked into your eyes and pushed his hips forward. He reached down between you, took his cock in his hand and guided it to your warm pussy.

“Slide down on me, babe,” he groaned as he felt your heat on the tip of his cock. Tilting your hips, you slid downward and felt the head slip into you. You gasped and wrapped your legs tighter and thrusted your hips down, taking his cock into you. Butch moaned and pushed you harder into the wall, braced his hands on your hips.

“Hold on,” he panted into your open mouth, sliding his tongue in. You moaned as he began to thrust his hips forward in a slow rhythm.

“Harder,” you breathed, “Please.” You buried your face in his neck and bit down softly on his neck, then licked your way to his ear and licked the lobe into your mouth.

“Take me baby. Please,” you moaned into his ear as you wrapped your arms and legs around him and whimpered as he thrusted harder into you.

Butch pumped harder, grunted into your ear, panted hard, pulled you closer to him with his hands on your butt, brought you down on him as he pumped into your pussy.

“Yes baby. Please,“ you panted as your head fell back against the wall. “Just like that. Oh…..God baby…” you whimpered.

He thrusted faster, loved the feeling of your wet pussy around his cock. He saw your breasts bounce with each thrust, felt your pussy clench around him, knowing you were close.

“Come on sweetheart,“ he whispered. “Cum for me. Cum on me.” He groaned and began to pump harder and thrusted you against the wall.

“Ooohh yes….” you wrapped yourself around him and pumped your hips against his. “Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes…” you chanted over and over as your eyes closed and you lost yourself. He thrusted hard and lost himself as he pumped into you and came with a shout, pinned you to the wall, panting against your neck.

Butch slowed his thrusts and let you relax against him, held you against the wall. He smoothed your hair away from your face and kissed your cheek. Smiling you opened your eyes and shifted your hips slightly, watched him close his eyes.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” he whispered and opened his eyes to look at you. Smiling you cupped his cheeks with your hands and gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

“Don’t you worry about that. I’m just glad you’re home safely.“


End file.
